White Out: Missing Moments
by Graceybrook
Summary: <html><head></head>So in my head there were some small Frozen Swan moments that would have slotted in nicely with last night's episode, this is my take on what I would've liked to have seen. Obviously not spoiler free.</html>


**Just a quick fic with some Brotp Frozen Swan moments that I felt were missing from last night's episode. I don't own anything. Please read and review ****J**

"You did it. You saved her" "Yes I did, but I also endangered her. You owe me nothing." "I owe your sister everything, what I said was true, she helped me and now I'm gonna help you. This isn't over. We're gonna find Anna." While David and Elsa had this conversation Killian carried Emma over to the car and placed her ever so gently in the back ready to go back home and warm up.

Elsa sighed softly as David led her over to the contraption and opened the door for her to get in. She felt a tear well in her eye as she climbed in and for the first time since she lost Anna, she felt safe and part of something even though she had met Emma mere hours ago she felt included in what was going on.

David pulled the contraption, which she had now been told was called a 'car', to a stop and climbed out to open the door to allow Killian to pick Emma up as if she weighed no more than a feather and carry her up some stairs to their home. She followed and was greeted by a young boy who could only be Emma's son Henry who looked on in confusion as Killian placed Emma in a chair and David rushed to find blankets to keep Emma warm.

"Henry, this is Elsa" Henry smiled as Killian introduced them and Elsa smiled nervously. "Is Emma going to be ok?" she hadn't meant to cause anyone any pain, she had just wanted to find Anna and go home. "I'll be fine Elsa. As soon as I can feel my toes we'll go and find Anna. I promise." Emma held out her hand for Elsa to hold as she smiled kindly up at her. No one had looked at her like that since Anna had left on her ridiculous mission, it warmed her heart.

David returned from upstairs with several blankets for his daughter and he and Elsa proceeded to wrap them tightly around Emma, or as tightly as anyone could with Killian hanging onto her hand as though his life depended on it. Pointing out the obvious Killian spoke to David "She's so cold" just then the power came back on and Killian retrieved a space heater from the bathroom to allow his Swan to warm up faster.

"What exactly happened while you guys were out?" Henry asked confused, "Well kid short version is, Elsa put up a giant wall of ice surrounding the town that knocked out some power lines, we got trapped under some ice, I started to turn blue then Dad gave Elsa a pep talk and we got out."

Elsa laughed nervously at the casual way Emma explained to her son that she almost died. It was almost as if it seemed to be a common occurrence in this town. "I'm glad you're ok, I'm already down to one mum and I won't go any lower than that." Henry said as Killian started rubbing circles on Emma's back to help warm her up and to comfort her.

"Elsa, are you ok?" Emma asked the queen as she stared at the scene before her, sighing she replied "Not only have I lost my sister, I've lost her necklace too. Now I have nothing of hers." At this point David retrieved Bo Peeps crook and said "then let's find her" Elsa stared perplexed, wondering how this crook was going to help find her sister. "I don't see anything" she said disheartened as another shot at finding her sister appeared to slip through her fingers. "It should work" David said confused "is it broken?" Killian interjected. As the conversation continued, Emma started to hear something, wanting to make sure she wasn't hallucinating she spoke "Hey what's that sound?" "Is that a heartbeat?" "It is". Smiling at Elsa, Emma spoke once more "I might not know where your sister is, but we know the most important thing." "She's alive" Elsa finished with a smile. She was going to find Anna.

"Whose alive? Oh, who are you?" Everyone turned to the door at the sound of Mary Margaret coming in, pushing baby Neal in his stroller. David walked over to his wife and introduced Elsa to her, "this is Elsa, we're gonna find her sister. It's what this family does, we find people. It's what we always do because we really, really don't like to give up" David said this last part to Elsa who couldn't help but smile at the kindness this family was showing her, especially after almost killing Emma.

The next few hours were spent with Emma, Killian, and much to her surprise, Elsa all crammed onto the sofa in Emma's room watching odd little bits on a magic box that Emma had told Elsa was called a television. Elsa stared intently at the box that while incredibly thin managed to be able to show such large images.

Once Emma had regained sensation in her fingers and toes she pried herself out from underneath Killian's arms and offered to drive Elsa to the town border so she could remove the wall she had put up. Giving a quick kiss to Killian she led Elsa out the door and down to her yellow bug. The drive to the border was spent discussing the most important people in their lives and once or twice the subject of their magic came up.

"So Elsa, were you born with these powers or cursed?" Elsa sighed and whispered under her breath "sometimes I wonder" clearing her throat she spoke at an audible level "my parents told me I was born with them, and up until I was about 8 I loved having them. Anna and I would make snowmen and go sledging in the ballroom." She smiled fondly at the memories and then her voice changed "but then one day Anna woke me up, wanting to build a snowman, I used my magic and created a snowy floor for us to play on with piles of snow dotted around, and she started to jump from pile to pile. I used my magic to create more piles so she'd be safe but she moved too fast and I hit her in the head with some ice." Elsa wiped a tear from her eye and continued "Since then I've always been afraid of my powers, I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."

Emma stopped the car, got out and walked around the car to hug her new friend. Elsa was surprised. No one but Anna had hugged her in such a long time. She soon softened into the hug and squeezed her new friend back. They broke apart and stood staring at the wall that surrounded the town. "You did this. You might not totally control it but this is amazing and unique and you said you're the only one who has this power" Emma said, trying to make her smile, it worked as Elsa let out a soft laugh and replied "it's probably a good thing for everyone" "and you, I mean this is kinda cool. Pun intended" Emma smiled at her own terrible joke and Elsa just shook her head "well regardless there's no need for a barrier anymore, let me take it down" Bringing her hands up and closing her eyes she focused all her energy on removing the barrier. She became frustrated when she open them to see it still standing "why can't I bring it down? There's no reason this thing should be staying frozen, I'm the only one with this power I should be able to undo it." "So what's keeping this thing up" Emma said from her side as the two stood confused staring at the irremovable barrier that once again prevented citizens from leaving Storybrooke.


End file.
